Claude Frollo
Mad Judge of Paris ' Judge Claude Frollo '''is the villain of Disney's ''Hunchback of Notre Dame. He has a significant apperance in Disney VS Non Disney Villains, and its spinoffs. He is the judge and primary religious authority in Paris, with such great power that he rules the city in all but title. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Beginnings Our story begins with a poor sorceror named Hector Belmont. A practicioner of magic on the streets of Europe, wandering for scraps. Hector eventually wound up in Paris, where he fell madly in love with the daughter of one of the town's preachers, Juliet. Hector professed his feelings for her, but she rejected his advances. Hector wouldn't give up that easily. Hector stole what he needed to create the forbidden Love Potion. He took it to Juliet as a form of apology for his advances, and it worked. Juliet was falsely in love with Hector. The two were married and soon enough had two children. However, word of Hector's witchcraft reached the French guard. Hector and Juliet were captured and hanged by order of a law officer named Javert. Javert, however, took mercy on the two children. He took them in and raised them both, naming them Jehan and Claude Frollo. Javert raised the two alongside his own son, also named Javert. While Jehan grew into a drunk, Claude and Javert both became lawmen of the Church. The reason Love Potions are forbidden, however, soon shined through Frollo. Any child born from a couple brought together by a love potion is incapable of love. Claude knew nothing of the emotion, making him a truly ruthless prosecutor. And what's worse, Claude had a massive weakness for women as a result. His incapability for love combined with his strict Christian upbringing made Claude intensely unstable. He knew nothing but lust, and even seeing a beautiful woman would drive him crazy. Frollo eventually formed a close partnership with British Governor Ratcliffe. Frollo and Ratcliffe shared a slight prejudice mentality that strangely bonded them. Although there were no men that truly cared for the cold hearted Judge Frollo, Ratcliffe came closest, and Frollo felt a strange appreciation for this. Pre War: The Whore and The Stalker Frollo, eventually, could no longer hold his lusts inside. Seeking out a certain woman that he had once condemned, Frollo met up with her in a secluded alley one night to secure her "services." The next few days that followed quickly filled with accusations and rumors of his deeds. Having also been questioned by both Ratcliffe and Gaston (who mentioned that the taverns were also filled with rumors), Frollo quickly set out under the cover of night to silence the whore. Frollo quickly confronted her, accusing her of spreading word of his deed. The woman quickly attempted to defend herself, but was accidentally was distracted by her young son, Enrico, allowing Frollo to stab her in the back. Frollo then told the boy that he would kill him also unless he covered up his mother's death. The very next night, Frollo, now having rid himself of the woman, was set upon by Chernabog's emissary: The Stalker. Frollo quickly told the demon to flee from him, but the demon told Frollo that a great war was about to begin, and to quickly gather his allies or be destroyed. Vs Rothbart Judge Claude Frollo’s first involvement in the war came when he attempted to kill the enchanter, Rothbart, who was operating in Paris right under his nose. Frollo discovered Rothbart’s activities, and, believing his magic to be no more than “gypsy witchcraft”, had his guards attack Rothbart’s secret lair. Rothbart was scheduled to be executed, and Frollo arrived to personally witness the carrying out of the sentence, but it was then that Rothbart decided to strike. Frollo watched in amazement as the evil enchanter transformed into a gargantuan beast known as “The Great Animal” and quickly did away with his guards. When Frollo attempted to fight the beast himself, Rothbart picked him up and dropped from a great height. Return & Rise To Power Most assumed Frollo to have perished after this, but the wily Judge managed to cheat death. He carefully plotted his sweeping return, contacting Governer Ratcliffe of England and recruiting him as his second-in-command in the coming war. Ratcliffe became the public face of Frollo’s operations while Frollo stayed in hiding, recuperating from his nearly fatal accident. Frollo finally announced his return at a meeting held at the Palace of Justice in Paris. In attendance were Ratcliffe, Gaston (who had previously been hired by Ratcliffe on Frollo’s orders), Kent Mansley, and an unstable knight named Ruber. Everyone at the meeting lent their support to Frollo, with the exception of Ruber, who attempted to seize control of Frollo’s operations. He was, however, taken down by Frollo’s loyalists and made a quick escape. Despite the Ruber incident, Frollo had now definitively formed his own faction. Frollo next set about increasing his power base and taking down potential threats to his power. He ordered Ratcliffe to deal with a dangerous sorcerer named Tzekal Khan whom Ratcliffe had previously tried to kill by hiring two hunters (McLeach and Clayton). Ratcliffe was successful in his task, and Tzekel Khan was subsequently imprisoned in Paris. Frollo next travelled to the Himalayas and recruited Shan Yu and what little remained of his army of Huns. Following this, he and Shan Yu recruited Captain Hook to their cause. Frollo now had a powerful array of military commanders at his disposal. Vanessa's Spell Frollo’s plans of conquest were hindered suddenly when he was placed under the hypnotic spell of the beautiful Vanessa, who was, in actuality, the sea witch Ursula, who was planning to take control of Frollo’s forces using him as her puppet. While under Ursula’s spell, Frollo became ineffective as a leader, forcing Ratcliffe to take command of operations and organise the important attack on Blackwolf and his mutant army. Later, Frollo and Vanessa were about to be married, but Morgana showed up, and ruined Ursula's plan, causing her to reveal her true form, and for her to break her spell over Frollo. Vs Nekron and Adding New Allies Under the fear that his faction would see him as a poor leader, Frollo and Ratcliffe set out to take out Nekron, one of the more powerful threats to Frollo's plans. While Nekron easily defeated Ratcliffe, Frollo was able to stab him in the back, leaving Nekron to die in the snow. Later, Maleficent appeared and offered to help Frollo, after the loss of the Horned King. Knowing that he would need her skills after his near-disaster with Nekron, Frollo put aside his anti-magic law, and accepted her into his faction. Later, Frollo met up with all of his allies to discuss the final stages of the war. Kent Mansley, seeing Lady Tremaine in the faction, left Paris due to his previous run-ins with her, and under advice from Jafar, joined Ruber's faction and revealed all of Frollo's weaknesses, so the faction could attack. The Battle of Paris For the majority of Ruber's attack on Paris, Frollo didn't do much fighting. Instead, he had his men do most of the combat, barking orders from his stand above. After the Hydra attacked, Frollo ran from the stand, and stole a sword from one of his men, although Sharptooth slew the beast before Frollo could attempt anything. Towards the end of the battle, when he saw that all of his forces had either been killed or abandoned him, Frollo attempted to flee by breaking through the doors of Notre Dame, unaware that he was followed by Ruber. The two had one last battle, as Frollo found Ruer waiting is his thone room. Frollo drew his weapon, and managed to drive Ruber through the window, but in the end, Ruber is able to knock Frollo off Notre Dame again, only this time to his death. Eternal Damnation After his death, Frollo's territories and gains are taken by Ruber, who declares himself King of the World, having become perhaps the most powerful mortal man on the planet. Ironically, the deeply religious Frollo is sentenced to Hell for his many sins, much to the delight of Chernabog. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Escape From Hell However, despite his near certain doom, it is not the end of the war for Frollo. Against all odds, he manages to pull off a daring escape from Hell itself. After Chernabog is finished tormenting Frollo for the time being, he leaves the judge in the hands of King Minos, the Judge of the Damned, to ultimately determine his fate. Frollo proclaims that he is guiltless before Minos, angering the latter who attacks Frollo with his tail. As Minos reaches out to grab Frollo, he is able to wound the reptilian demon with his sword. As Minos angrily shouts that Lucifer (Chernabog) will devour him for eternity, Frollo makes his escape. However, Frollo's trials are not over yet. He is pursued by unbaptized baby demons, which he labels as monsters in disgust. As he shuts the door leading to the next chamber of Hell to block off the baby demons, he witnesses Cerberus (Demon), a giant three-headed worm, devouring gluttonous souls nearby. Although at first he shouts at them to stand and fight, he ultimately decides to avoid a direct confrontation with Cerberus and move on to the shores of Acheron. There he sees Charon (Demon), who was about to deliver a fresh batch of damned souls to the shores of Hell. Frollo leaps onto Charon, who retaliates by summoning winged demons to attack Frollo. The judge kills the demons with his sword and stabs his weapon into Charon himself, triumphantly proclaiming victory as Charon crashes into the opposite shore, killing him in the process. As Frollo leaps off the now ruined boat, he takes one last look at the damned souls in the river before making his escape through the gates of Hell. Gathering His Allies In the epilogue of Part 2, Frollo reveals himself to Governor Ratcliffe, Gaston, and Captain Hook, who have been lamenting their loss of their power to Amon. All of them are astonished to see that Frollo has escaped from Hell itself, and he quickly gathers their allegiance once more. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Ghosts from the Past With his allies once again behind him, Frollo had them attempt to regain the Palace of Justice, which had now been taken over by Father Alexander Anderson. Gaston, Ratcliffe, and Captain Hook, were able to hold their own against Anderson, but eventually, Frollo had to step in, calling forth his soldiers, and causing Anderson to flee. Later that week, he met with Anderson's boss: Enrico Maxwell, the head of the Iscariot Organization. Not knowing that this was the boy that Frollo had intimidated into silence years ago, Frollo refused talks for a truce. As Anderson attempted to attack Frollo, Hook and his crew stepped forth, causing Anderson and Maxwell to back down. Disney Villains War DVW Backstory Every man hopes to fullfil his dreams and hopes in every way possible. Frollo was no different in that aspect. As a young man, he and his brother Jehan were left alone by their parents to fend for themselves. As Frollo worked hard and desperately to see his dreams come true, Jehan was the complete opposite. A lazy lowlife that lived for nothing in particular, Jehan was known by ladies for having wild sex before dumping them on the streets. Frollo tried to steer his brother in the right way with his work, but nothing seemed to help. It was there that Frollo turned to help from the Archdeacon of Paris, who took Frollo in and raised the youth as a fine man. In the name of God, Frollo became a smart, strong willed man. He took his tasks in the church seriously, something that pleased the Archdeacon to no end. He also helped those who participated in the revolt against their goldmongering king, a cousin to Prince John of England, and helped depose him. With the land free of royal blood, a new system had to be set up. The first attempt of a republic was a catastrophic disaster as the immensive freedom couldn't be taken up by the people. Frollo instead volunteered a different system, a system in which only the law governed, and those who lived by it and swore allegiance to the church and to the Lord would rule supreme. Though some saw it as a way to lose their newly claimed freedom, many liked this new system and approved of it. In the end, the Archdeacon himself approved of the idea and left the reign of France in the hands of Frollo. Frollo wasn't even governing France for a few days when Prince John retaliated against the attack on his cousin. In the first Franco-British War, the French were attacked and, because they were still tired from the rebellion, were nearly crushed by the British forces. Frollo himself rode out at the front of a gigantic army and clashed with the British forces. In that battle, he saw many people surrender themselves willingly and witnessed the giant captain of the forces, Pete, bellowing his commands before calling a retreat as defeat was inevitable. Pete would later become a crucial ally to Frollo after losing favor with Prince John. With the British forces defeated, Frollo began to hear stories from all over the world. Certain cults were raised, worshipping a devil-like entity; over the sea an army of mechanical devices was prepared to sweep over their enemies; and in the far east, an Arabic sorcerer and brutish barbarians were making their way to power. All these matters were pushed aside with the growing problems with Frollo's brother, whose life of oppulance was beginning to destroy everything Frollo had worked for. The breaking point of Frollo was something he never thought could happen. With backing from Scottish forces and several members of the Huntsclan, Frollo attacked a large gathering of cultists that swore allegiance to the Great Evil. What he saw there baffled him for the first time in his life. A dragon as black as the night led the procession, a man with the appearance of a corpse stood at his side, and several other people kept singing praises to the great demon as he took their souls as his food. The fight was short but chaotic and dramatic. The dragon was assaulted by the Huntsclan, who managed to subdue him, and Frollo believed he was killed in the fight. Many escaped judgement but Frollo kept firm and drew his blade, slaying several cultists. When he went to remove one of their hoods, he was struck by panic and fear. He had killed his own brother. His own brother had been a cultist. Their opposing beliefs had now come full circle.Frollo came out of that encampment a changed man; no longer a man that had dreams, but one who was now embraced by despair. His rule became more iron-fisted and cold, and he began franticly hunting those who he believed were followers of the demon that claimed his brother. Gypsies were now among those he believed that worshipped a devil and were meant to be destroyed. In such hunts, he saw many things and was also captivated by the beauty of Esmeralda, a young gypsy sorceress. Frollo came to believe he was destined to destroy evil or to turn those who had gone down the path of evil to a righteous one. Dealings As his hunts become frantic and his lust for Esmeralda reaches its zenith, the witch doctor and newly crowned Lord of the Dead, Facilier, approaches Frollo. Facilier seeks to make Frollo his agent in the realm of mortals, but Frollo initially refuses, correctly coming to the conclusion that Facilier is a pawn of the evil he has spent so long trying to exterminate. Facilier is not so easily thwarted, however, offering Frollo the love of Esmeralda if he consents to his servitude. Reluctantly, Frollo agreed to Facilier's terms. He then hires Gaston to destroy Forte, wanting to test the hunter's strength. To his pleasure, Gaston succeeds. Frollo also hires Shan Yu to take control of Agrabah, but Jafar soundly defeats the Hun and his entire army. Expanding the French Empire With Shan Yu defeated, Frollo calls his faction together, having hired both Pete and Captain Hook in an interi m period. He puts Pete in charge of the forward assault on England, an arrangement Pete heartily agrees with. Captain Hook manages to defeat Ratcliffe, and Pete then defeats the new English Captain of the Guard, the Sheriff of Nottingham. Frollo then arrives with the rest of the French army to silence John once and for all. Though Prince John's forces barely equalize the battle, Frollo sets John's castle ablaze. With his enemy in abject terror, Frollo arrests the English forces and takes over the empire. He installs Pete as a puppet king, leaving the English empire in French hands. A Failed Invasion After the success at England, Frollo's forces fall into disarray. The worst of these offenders is Gaston, who spends most of his time in pubs. Facilier's ally, Queen Narissa, takes not of this and has the hunter killed. Facilier then alerts Frollo into the nature of this "warning" and demands that he keep his troops better disciplined. With this in mind, Frollo has Pete embark upon an invasion of Wonderland. Victories And Losses Not soon enough, Frollo hears about Pete's failure mission, as well as Ratigan's rise to power, as the king of England. To terminate the rodent's rule, the judge sends his final captain, Hook, to eliminate the new threat. Captain Hook succeeds in his mission and report to Frollo for his victory. After that fight, Frollo, fearing that now his faction has weakened, after all of his previous allies had been defeated, orders Captain Hook to recruit more powerful members to the French Alliance. The French Alliance Ends However, Hook fails in his mission, after a near death experience with Madame Medusa, who was already employed by David Xanatos, and her minions. Locating the captain in the Jolly Roger, Frollo fires him from his services, ending his faction. Angered from his quit, Captain Hook swore revenge on the judge. Fight Of The Swordmen Fearing for Captain Hook's return, the judge summons the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier to take him out of the competition, the doctor showed to him his special card as he showed him the image of the Headless Horseman, which it was the perfect opponent for the best swordman in the country. The spirit of the Headless Horseman managed to push Captain Hook from a cliff to the mouth of the crocodile, devouring him alive. The End Of The Bargain To end his deal, Doctor Facilier shows the key to the Court of Miracles to Frollo, where all the gypsies are residing in his terror, and possibly the whereabouts of the the gypsy Esmeralda. The judge immediately commands all of his army to attack the Court of Miracles at once. Fight With A Trickster Before the events of the war, Frollo was attending the Festival of Fouls, where the trickster, Sarousch, made fun of him, by blowing the tent, which the judge was residing in. Frollo then swore revenge to the magician. In the Present time, Frollo orders his troops to arrest all of the gupsies, because of their work of witchcraft, and put them on cages. There, he meets again the trickster from the festival and arrests him for his crimes against the judge. Fight With A Demon And An Unexpected Help Later, Frollo puts a bonfire ceremony, to testify his judgement on the gypsies. To his surprise, the ceremony is interrupted by the arrival of multiple pigeons. Soon, they learn of another's presence attacking the judge, inside the Notre-Dame Cathedral. The judge rushes inside the building, encountering the gargoyle hunter, Demona, the cause of the previous break out. Initially shocked at her appearance at first, Frollo steps up and draws his sword on the creature. However, the gargoyle, seeing no other solution, flees from France. Despite her escape, Frollo confronts a hooden man, who wants a place at Frollo's services, seeking retribution from his previous crimes,. Finding His Love Interest Finally, after the was finished the hooden man unveils his face, revealing to be Macbeth, who after his quit from Xanatos' services, offers his services to the French judge by bringing his love interest he found on his way to France, Esmeralda. Excited about this event, Frollo accepts him as the highest ranking captain in the known world, while he claims Esmeralda for himself. Disney Villains War 2 New Allies And Enemies Learning that a giant monster, known by the name the Backson, was set on the loose by the Lord of the Dead, Hades, Frollo summons the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl to take down the creature. While the Huntsman dealt successfully with creature, Frollo himself was under attack by a new threat, as Duke Igthorn and his ogre minions make their way to Paris to conquer it. While the troops of Frollo managed to drive the ogres out of the city, the Duke drinks a potion, that made him unstoppable. Fortunately the affection of the potion was limited and after his affection had gone, Frollo arrested the Duke and imprisoned him in MacBeth's prison in England. The New French Alliance Fearful of other rising factions, that may oppose to his rule, Frollo assimilates a new alliance, consisted of the Huntsman, the Huntsgirl, the Huntsclan, Lt. Colonel Staquait and his men, Denahi and Atka, as he prepared them for the next upcoming attack. Testing The New Faction During at one of the French festivals, which the judge was attending it, Hades, who return for revenge for killing his minion, sends the powerful creatures that Echidna has brought to him including, a Giant Boar, the Wolf, a revived Backson and the multiple hand-creature Gegenius, to kill the judge. Shocked at confonting the beasts, Frollo commands his troops and allies to attack. As the Huntsclan managed to finish the Boar and the Backson, and nearly stopping Gegenius, Denahi and Atka finished the remains of the multiple hand-creature, while Staquait, along with his men, slayed the Wolf, leaving this task as a success. Another Loss Despite their victory, Frollo was surpised to hear that Agrabah was defenseless after the Sultan was dethroned, via telepathy, by Hades and his partner, Mirage. Because of that event, Frollo warns his troops to be ready again for any incoming attack. The Worst Nightmare Not long after these events, Frollo was confronted again by the shadowman, Doctor Facilier, this time requesting him to join forces with the revived Queen Grimhilde. However, having Esmeralda as his, the judge had nothing more to gain favor for the doctor and casted him out of France, warning him that he would kill the shadowman, should he ever make a step in France. Unfortunately, at the same night, not only the Evil Queen's forces managed to free the prisoners from MacBeth's castle, unnoticed by Frollo, from the last war, but also Facilier, using a voodoo doll of Esmeralda, successfully killed Frollo's romantic interest, leaving him painful and vengenful against the shadowman. Later, he receives a visit from the spirit of the Black God, Chernabog. Fearing for his life, as he encountered the devil, Frollo makes an attempt to get rid of the demon, until he offers him one wish. Frollo then demands the return of his lover, Esmeralda. Chernabog, obliges and brings the soul of Esmeralda back to life, for a few seconds. To Frollo's horror, he didn't understand that one wish from the devil was the cost of his own soul to the demon's eternal survitude. Chernabog then strucked on Frollo, draining his soul out of his body. Bringing Judgement The next day, Frollo rallies his troops and announces them that the Evil Queen is their next target, although Staquait wonders about Frollo's well-being, after his encounter with Chernabog. Later, Frollo leaves Paris, along with Staquait, on purpose to find Denahi and Atka, who desert the faction, since their fight with Black Bear. During his absence, his troops were ambushed by Echidna and her last survived creatures, sent again by Hades. Fortunately, Frollo's forces manage to win the battle. On the other hand, Frollo finds the Inuit hunters on a windmill and orders them to return back into his army. However, Denahi and Atka rejected his offer and instead they prefer to stay away from their war efforts. Frollo then leaves and orders to his troops to burn the windmill to the ground, killing the hunters inside. Treachery Frollo recieves a surprise visit by his captain, Macbeth, who made his way to France to report about the prison escape. Angered by this fact, he relieves Macbeth from his services and casts him out of France. While this event occured on, in Gaston's old tavern, under Frollo's nose, Staquait, Mcleach and the head of insane asylum, Monsieur D'Arque, meet to discuss about the monster that Frollo became towards his men and fearing that they would be next they task the greedy French goldman to capture Frollo and send him to the insane asylum, something that Monsieur D'Arque agreed to it. Later, Frollo rallies his troops, including the last of Gaston's buddie , for the final attack in England. But the others, have other plans by throwing the priest in a coach to the asylum. Furious for seeing their actions, Frollo, managed to get them back by telling them that without him as a leader, they will not win against their enemies. They moved on Nottingham, where they set off for the final battle. The Battle On Nottingham Upon their arrival in England, Frollo commands his army to breach through Evil Queen's Castle at all cost. In the fray of the battle against Prince John, Grimhilde and Maleficent's forces, he witnesses his previous captains, Pete, Shan Yu and Captain Hook back to life working for Maleficent in opposites battlefronts. Nevertheless, he encourages his troops to invade the Queen's castle. After many incidents, the dark fairy, Maleficent, casts a spell on Grimhilde's Castle that prevented anyone to enter the castle. Fortunately for Frollo, he managed to enter the main building, while the rest of his soldiers retreat, after seeing Maleficent's actions and the sudden arrival of the Cauldron Born, marching into Nottingham and killing anyone who standed in their way. The Revenge Of An Old Enemy As Frollo runs off to deal personally with Prince John and Queen Grimhilde, he was pursued by the Sheriff of Nottingham. As he easily outsmarted him, another surprise attack comes from an old enemy who still wants his revenge on the judge for betraying him from the previous war. While Captain Hook and Frollo battle for their lives, Grimhilde who had enough with the dark fairy challenges her for supermancy. However she was transformed by Maleficent's curse in her old hag form. Seeing this fight as impossible to win, Grimhilde casts a spell that it would blown up the entire castle, taking herself and her enemies within it. After she casted the spell, everyone in the building was blasted out by the explosion of the castle. However their bodies after the war ended were not found, leaving their fates unknown. Disney Villains War 3 Meeting A Dark Stranger It was revealed in the third war that the spell didn't kill the judge after all, instead it transported him to the CGI Universe, where he was confronted by Young Xehanort, another Seeker of Darkness, who explained to him that he opened himself to the darkness and made his heart a prison to his master, Chernabog. Heartless And Nightmares Wanting to learn more about this dimension, the judge found himself ambushed by Clu's top general, General Tesler. The priest was not fearing about his enemy powers due to that he can control the Heartless and the Nightmares, after descending more into Chernabog's darkness. There, he summoned a giant Guard Armor to attack the program. After the heartless fall into pieces by Tesler's punches, Frollo, angered, confronted the program personally. He summons the Wargoyle, after Tesler nearly kills him, to deal with him. After some successfully blowns at the program, Frollo attacks with his sword as the final blow to Tesler, knocking him from a building where Tesler was standing from, while at the same time the program claims that this fight is not over, promising that he might return to spoke the final word to the judge. Crossing the Threshold While Frollo continues his journey into the CGI universe, he is taunted yet again by Young Xehanort, who stalked his victim, for a while. The latter vessel mocks again the judge about the path Frollo chose, something that Frollo was getting anrgry about his behavior. Disney Villains War Reboot Frollo appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original, though altered with extra details. Having been informed of Prince John's expanding conquest over France, Frollo decides to gather his forces for the upcoming invasion. The greatest source of England's weakness comes from Captain Hook, who defected to Frollo's faction in France after his near-suicidal mission on the seas of England. The pirate sells England's weakness to the French judge, providing a great opportunity for Frollo to arrange his campaign to take over England. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Vs Doctor Doom Learning that Dr. Doom is practicing witchcraft in France, Frollo decries the doctor for being a gypsy. In response, Dr. Doom interrupts one of Frollo's public funerals, sending a giant log crashing onto the judge and his soldiers. Shocked, Frollo takes his matters into his own hands by taking a sword from his troops. Unfortunately, Dr. Doom shoots at the top of the cathedral, upon thichhere wais cauldron with boiling fire, causing the cauldron to fall. As boiling lava pours down the top of Notre Dame, Frollo is seemingly burned to death. A Shocking Escape From The Dead Frollo manages to escape and take refuge with the former Hydra Soldier, Red Skull, furious after the betrayal of his henchman, Electro. The Red Skull, shocked to find the judge still alive, wonders how did Frollo survived. Frollo explains that during the night, when the fires were close enough to consume the judge's life, he found a secret pathway in the cathedral of Notre-Dame, leading to his freedom. Seeing that his previous ally betrayed Red Skull for helping Dr. Doom, Frollo's enemy, the judge asks a favor of the Nazi: gather enough Nazi soldiers in exchange for defeating Dr. Doom. The Red Skull agrees to the contract and so begins the search. From Nothing To Worthy While the Red Skull succeeds in his mission to recruit Nazi Soldiers from Nutziland (AKA Cartoon Wasteland), Frollo is not sure that his little army can stand against Dr. Doom's powers. Having heard that the governor, Ratcliffe, has defeated Baron Zemo, the judge comes over and proposes an alliance. Ratcliffe agrees, boosting Frollo's forces with another army. Wanting Help From His Son In the Palace of Justice, the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier warns Frollo that a creature named Venom plans to attack France. Warned, Frollo demands that his "son," Quasimodo, rescue him should he come into danger. When Frollo confronts Venom, he attempts to stand against him. To Frollo's horror, Venom is faster than him and knocks the judge into a nearby wall. As Frollo begs for mercy, Quasimodo rings the Bells of Notre Dame, causing the Venom symbiote to flee from its host and hide, due to the pain of the loud noise. A Dark Meeting As the New Axis Powers expand, Frollo calls a meeting with his general to discuss an assault upon Hydra Island, Doctor Doom's base. While they are talking, the Red Skull reveals to everyone something that he has discovered the magical gemstone of Jafar, an artifact powerful enough to defeat Dr. Doom. Frollo takes the news quite well. Battle With An Old Opponent Unbeknownst to Frollo, the man controlled by the Venom symbiote, Mac Gargan, still wants a chance at revenge. He makes a contract with the Green Goblin, who has Doctor Octopus turn him into a new monster: the Scorpion. The Scorpion attacks Frollo and Ratcliffe the next morning, pushing the caravan into the river with its tail. Angered, Frollo calls his troops to arrest the Scorpion, but they prove to be of little use. The Scorpion knocks the two generals down, but Frollo reveals his trump card: Jafar's gemstone. The gem absorbs the Scorpion's power and kills Gargan in the process. Middle Time Events As the New Axis powers expand, Frollo recieves a message from Mace Malone, revealed to be Red Skull's son, Chameleon, in disguise. Reporting the state of the gang war, Chameleon explains that he had Nnfiltratedegaduck's ranks so that he could keep an eye on the war for Frollo and his father. Seeing that he has enough forces and allies to his empire, Frollo orders his army to attack HYDRA Island. Rematch With Dr. Doom While Ratcliffe, the Colonists and the Nazis battle in the frontal assault of the island, Frollo, Red Skull, Chameleon and the Hyenas sneak into the headquarteres of the island, confronting their rivals. While Red Skull and Chameleon deal, unsuccefully, with Zurg's forces, Frollo and the Hyenas set out to confront Dr. Doom and finish him off once and for all. However, the Hyenas retreat from the island after the scientist summons up a Doombot, scaring them to death. It usp to Frollo to take his revenge on his enemy. Dr. Doom is surprised to see his enemy back from the dead, but he is not fazed for long. Thinking quick, Dr. Doom blasts Frollo off the building. Frollo manages to hold on, climbing atop a gargoyle. Now having the high ground, Frollo manages to severely wound Doom with his sword. But Doctor Doom triggers the island's self-destruct sequence. In the wake of the explosion, Frollo falls off the roof to his apparent death. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Back Again...? In the events of the second war, it was revealed that Frollo survived the fight on the HYDRA Island and was nursued into a hospital, before he returns into his previous duties as the judge and leader of France. Later he was called in London, along with the other two leaders of Europe, Count Rokoff and Duncan, by Mr. Sinister. He informs the trio about the Apocalypse but, rather than submit, the three men swear that they will destroy Sinister and Apocalypse. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War Part - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes vs. Villains Origins Some of the forces of evil know their true natures very well. Creatures of darkness such as Chernabog, Maleficent, and the Horned King make no secret of their intentions, delighting in wickedness and terrorizing those weaker than themselves. Judge Claude Frollo, however, has strived all his life to do good - and yet, what he views as good and evil makes him one of the world's most dangerous men. Claude Frollo was raised in a deeply religious household in Paris. His family followed a strict version of Catholicism, and Frollo was taught from childhood that humanity was innately sinful, always at risk of falling prey to Satan's temptations. Only through intense prayer, good deeds, and purging wickedness whenever it reared its head could one be saved from the fires of Hell. Like the rest of his family, Frollo dedicated his life to the Church, becoming a monk. His brother-monks were divided in their opinions of the newcomer. Some worried that Frollo was more interested in punishing the sinful than in saving the faithful, trying to temper his more extreme actions. Others, however, saw Frollo as a pious, God-fearing man, one innately attuned to the will of the Lord. One of the monks in the latter camp was a man named Jaques de Molay, who shared many of Frollo's beliefs. While Frollo's dogma estranged many of the more moderate monks, and even some of those who at first sympathized with him, de Molay never left Frollo's side, becoming one of the few men the mostly-solitary Frollo truly considered a friend. When the Great Crusade broke out, with the kingdoms of Europe uniting with the Levantine powers against the first Sorcerer's Society, Frollo saw the war as God's judgement against those who practiced witchcraft (Frollo considered magic of all kinds to be sinful and unnatural). He convinced de Molay and the other monks loyal to him to travel to the Levant with him, telling them that they had been called by God to become warriors of their faith. He called them the Knights Templar, after the Temple of Solomon in Jerusalem, and was quickly declared Grand Master of the new organization by his brothers. (To Be Continued)Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Villains war Category:Ansem's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Joker Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The Hunchback Of Notre-Dame Villains Category:Vs Ruber Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains war Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Victims of Devimon Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Ursula Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:1996 introductions Category:Vs Nekron Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Frollo's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournarnament Category:Tony Jay Category:Racists Category:Romans Category:French Category:English Accented Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Victims of Mok Category:Pages with Origins Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains War Category:Vs Pete Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Vs Scar Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Corey Burton Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Frollo's and Mok's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Vs Queen Grimhilde Category:Complete monsters Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Jean Piat